A New Start
by ibetnobodyhasthisname
Summary: Bryce Owens is the new guy in Hollywood Arts will he reach stardom? Find love? Who knows you have to read and see for yourself (:
1. Chapter 1: First Day

This story is following the events of Bryce Alexander. An OC that I've created. I don't own Victorious.

**Appearance/Information:**

**Full Name: Bryce Alexander Owens**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: He's 6'1 and muscular. Light skinish. Blue eyes and Short Brown/Dirty Blondish Hair. **

**Info: He's Italian. Born in Fort Lauderdale, Florida but moved to Los Angeles, CA. He's a singer/dancer/musician and an actor. His parents are divorced so, he lives with mom. He does MMA. That's all I'm going to say the rest you'll see. There's so much.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bryce's POV**

I was looking around for the main office nervously. First day here in Hollywood Arts. I hear someone running down the hallway, as I look up and I see a red haired, small and cute girl. She's giggling while she runs with a tube of bibble in her hands. Two girls chased her shouting out "Stop that girl!"

After I had gotten my schedule I headed out the office walking around trying to find my class as I heard someone whispered to me. I looked back and it was the same red head girl from earlier. Up close she was even cuter. "May I help you?" I asked. She giggled but stopped. "You're new aren't you?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. "What's your name?" she asked smiling. "I'm Cat Valentine" sticking her hand out.

"Bryce Owens" I replied as I shake her hand, smiling. "Cool! That's a nice name! My helping me with something?" I shrug and nodded. "Sure". She grins "help me hide my bibble! Please". "Alright" I grabbed the bibble looking for a good hiding spot for it. "Hopefully tori and jade don't find me" she whispered. I looked at a vending machine and I quietly pushed it slowly a little and the hid the bibble behind it.

"You can get the bibble when you want it" I said. She jumps up and down happily. "Thank you so much" she hugs me. I blushed and hugged back. As I remembered I needed help finding my class. I asked shyly as we separated from each other "Mind helping me find my class?" "Sure!" she looked at my schedule smiling 'We have class together c'mon!" she pulled me by my hand and skipped.

We entered class. "Ahh our new student has arrived! Class welcome Bryce Owens" he shouted and I looked around as cat she skipped to a seat smiling. As I seen the two girls that chased after her. "I'm . Students! Tells Bryce your names!" one by one their names. A Goth looking girls stands up. "I'm jade. You show me respect or be crushed" she said. I smirked "nice to meet you jade". The next girl stands and she smiles brightly that made me blush lightly. "I'm Tori Vega. Nice to meet you." I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you to I said" I muttered. Cat stands but Sikowitz made her sit. She pouted but I waved at her and she waved back. After that everyone introduced themselves I sat into a seat besides Tori. I whispered to myself "I still cant believe he's our teacher. I gave him two dollars this morning because I thought he was a homeless person" Tori whispered back and said "Don't worry I thought that myself too. You're not alone "she giggled and I looked at her and laughed a bit.

So far so good.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time No See

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend.**

Sikowitz class ended. "Remember we will actually performing an improv tomorrow!" he shouted.

"Lunch time!" Cat cheered happily. I don't know but Tori looked familiar to me. I thought to myself as everyone else left except Cat. "C'mon Bryce!" Cat shouted and I followed her to the asphalt café. I was starving but as soon I got my food I went to an empty table.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To sit and eat" I replied.

"Well sit with us "as I looked at Cat's group hearing the conversation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Please" Cat said with a sad look. I was about to turn her down but for the first time I couldn't.

"Okay" I gave in.

I sat with the group.

"So Bryce, you a musician?" Andre asked.

"Yeah the principal saw me play downtown. I was playing my own music for money." I said.

"You played for tips?" Beck asked.

"Yeah just for my free time. To get away from stuff you know." Beck nodded.

We continued to talk.

"So are you guys going to Karaoke-Dokey?" Cat asked.

"Yeah we'll be there Lil Red" Andre said and then looked at me. "Want to come Bryce?"

"Sure sounds fun!" Cat squealed at my answer excitedly.

"I'll text you the address" Andre said and exchanged numbers.

"Well see you guys later. I'm going to find my locker. What time again?" I asked.

"We'll meet up at 8" Andre replied.

I got up, threw my trash away and made my way back to main hallway and seen Tori behind.

"Hey Tori! What's up with everyone with cool and weird lockers?" I said as I was looking at a locker with baby bottle nipples. Weird.

"It's kind of an expectation to customize your locker here but I guess when you find your true self then you'll know" she said smiling.

We walked to her locker and I seen how see customized it. It said "Let it shine" I asked what gave her the idea. "This was the song I sang that got me into this school" proudly and I smiled. Tori still looked so familiar it's in the tip of my tongue. "Have I seen you before Tori? Sorry if it's out of topic"

"No I don't think so"

As I tried to remember.

"Hey I remember now you were the girl that called me Alex when we were kids!" I smiled.

"What happened to your big harry potter glasses?" I smirked and she blushed. It was cute when she blushed.

"There right here" she takes them out of her back and puts them on.

"Aww, how cute" I smiled which made her blush more.

We continued talking till the bell rang.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" I smiled

"Yeah" she smiled and blushed.

"Ok great!" we hugged and I walked to my vocals class.

I kept thinking what design I was going to do on my locker. When class was about to end the teacher announced we would have to perform next Fridays formal. A cover or original song. Wow. I haven't performed on stage since forever I realized.

**School was over**.

I got finished my homework in my room. My mom just got home when I realized when I heard the door slam, I ran down stairs and it was her.

"How was your first day at school honey?" as she put the groceries bags down.

"Good!" I smiled and helped her put the groceries away.

"Make some new friends? Any girls?" she smirked

"Yeah and maybe" I chuckled and blushed a bit.

"They asked if I wanted to hang out tonight btw. So May I?"

"Sure sweetie! So who's the lucky girl that caught your eye?" she squeezed my cheek.

"ow mom" I rubbed my cheek and blushed.

"Bryce please don't tell me if it's another emo girl with piercing and tattoos"

"It's not mom I promise"

"Ok sweetie have fun"


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke-Dokey

**Chapter 3: Karaoke-Dokey Night**

Well I'm finally here. For the last hour or two I was thinking of a song or a cover to sing at next Friday's formal. Anyways I'm wearing black jeans, white shirt with a black logo, a denim jacket, and my breds 11.

I get in to my car and type in the address Andre gave in my gps and follow the directions. I finally get there. I walk inside I see everyone there eating some good looking food.

"Hey guys!" I said approaching smiling.

"Yay! You came!" Cat said smiling and hugged me.

"Hey Alex!" Tori giggled.

I blushed at both things.

After a while nobody have sang for a while.

"You should go up and sing Alex" she smiled.

"I'm pretty shy now I mean it's been awhile since I sang in front of people"

"C'mon! Please" Cat said with a puppy face.

Everyone else agreed.

I gave in. "fine"

I got up and asked the MC for a microphone and headed to the stage.

"What do you wanna sing man?"

I thought for a second.

"New Classic" I said.

"Alright! Some pop music I see" MC said gladly.

"Yeah" I got a little nervous.

THE MUSIC STARTS PLAYING.

[Bryce]

**_Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say_**

I grab another mic and pulls Cat up to sing with me. She blushes and sings along.

[**_BOTH]  
You woke me up  
No longer tired  
[Bryce]_****_  
With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young,  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh  
Tryin' to do it right  
No rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans  
_****_[Cat]_****_  
It's just a dance, not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
[Both]  
Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name  
[Bryce]  
When it gets old don't lose the love  
[Both]  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
[Bryce]  
Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough_**

I look over and saw everyone dancing, Jade sat there with a smirk. Okay. But I'm having fun so what. I dance with Tori and dance with Cat while singing with her.

**_[Both]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young, and trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that  
[Cat]  
It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
[Bryce]  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
[Both]  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
now you made me new  
[Bryce]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
cuz for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
[Both]_**

**_Stands for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring it back bring it back  
Let me see you do that, oh  
You're the music  
the PYT  
You're the PYT  
Stands for paid, young, taken the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
when your on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do it_**

We finished the song. People will cheering like crazy. Were we really that good? Cat and I smiled at each other and hugged each other. We got off stage.

"That was amazing!" Tori said.

"Really" I smiled.

"Are you kidding? That was great!"

**Tori's POV**

Maybe Trina was right earlier maybe I do have a crush on Bryce again as in 5th Grade before he left.

**Bryce's POV**

That put a smile on my face. Everyone congratulated us. I never knew Cat could sing to be honest. She sounded amazing like an angel's voice.

"Hey Cat you have an amazing voice btw I never knew you can sing"

"Thanks" she giggled and blushed

It was getting late. We all went our ways. When I got home I saw my mom watching TV. She stood.

"Well" she smiled.

"It was fun!" I smiled.


End file.
